


Always the Same

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Other, but remember the RFA will always love you no matter what, coming out can be hard guys, nonbinary MC, nonbinary reader, well i mean both kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: A nervous, nonbinary MC (reader) comes out to Jumin--> Tumblr requestYou should probably tell him before you got married, right? Not that you really expect him to mind, but... just in case.Spoiler he doesn't mind, this is a good fic bc who cares about gender anyway it's overrated





	Always the Same

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

You're standing in front of him, nervously fumbling with your sleeves. He's your fiance - you shouldn't have to be worried, but yet you can't even look him in the eyes.

What if it bothers him?

What if he refuses to accept it?

Not many people know that little fact about you, mainly because, most of the time, it's just too tiresome to explain and not all that worth it.

But you've thought long and hard about this, and you just don't want to spend the rest of your life living a lie.

And you should probably tell him before you two get married.

Just in case.

He should probably know that, well, you'll marry him, but you won't ever be his wife.

"What is it, love?"

He turns to you, questioning look on his face. He sounds casual, but you know immediately that you have his undivided attention.

You want to talk to him.

Not even Elizabeth 3rd could distract him right now.

So there's no more waiting, it's time to say it.

Tell him.

Now.

Just take the plunge.

You take a deep breath, your grip around your sleeves tightening as your heart beats faster than ever.

And then you just tell him.

The moment your words leave your mouth, you're overcome with an incredible sense of relief, having finally told him what you've been hiding all the time. But you're also terrified, afraid of how he'll react now that he knows.

Of course, his reaction turns out like that of most.

"What's that?"

You can't really blame him for not knowing, you can hardly blame anyone. Sadly, it's not common knowledge.

And especially for a business man like him, what part of his education would've included different gender identities?

At least he just seems genuinely curious, that's probably a good sign, right? He's still interested, because it's you, and your worries aside, you know that he loves you.

You're not afraid that he'll love you any less either, but you're worried that he'll try to change you. Because people do that, out of love.

And it doesn't feel like love at all.

Not really having any other options, you awkwardly explain, your eyes still shying away from his. You've had to explain this often enough, countless times, but it's never been so hard.

Because this time it actually, truly matters.

And when you're done, you just stand there, waiting, your entire body on edge, and the room is just filled with silence.

Dreadful, empty silence.

It only lasts for a few seconds, but it feels like an eternity to you until Jumin finally moves, nodding slowly as he takes in the information you've just given him.

"Alright," is what he eventually says, in his most casual Jumin-like tone. In that kind of voice that basically just means 'this is a thing now' without any real opinion on it.

"Thank you for explaining."

And with that he gets up, reaches towards you and kisses your forehead, like he always does. Like nothing's changed.

Because, you realize then, nothing has.

Suddenly you become aware that you've been worrying about nothing, because this is Jumin.

You're not just any random woman to him, you never were.

You're the one he gave his heart to, you're that one special person in his life.

Why would your gender matter to him now?

You're still the same person.

And so is he.

He only tells you those things after you ask, because it didn't even cross his mind that it was hard for you to tell him. It just seems so natural to him for you two to be completely open and accepting with each other that he didn't realize that you were worried at all.

You had no reason to be.

You find him that evening, reseaching by himself, everything there is to find.

You suppose that Jaehee is doing the same thing as well (may she rest in peace, honestly), and it's hard to tell what he's thinking with how blank his face always is but you know him well enough.

He treats it like he'd treat any other kind of information about you.

It's like you've just told him that you hate sea food, or you want to watch cheesy romance movies with him.

Important enough for him to remember, but nothing that will change your relationship in the slightest.

Although, he does ask you if you want him to go shopping with you, if you'd prefer a different style of clothing than what he's been buying you.

He does ask you for your pronouns, without any prompting from you.

Actually, prepare to get bombarded with questions, because this is about you, and you better bet he's taking interest.

This is Jumin, and he loves you.

He loves you more than anything else in the world.

Because you love him back, not for his money or his looks, but for him.

Because you can untangle the threads in his mind.

And your gender?

Well, what does that have to do with any of that at all?


End file.
